De retour
by Oceanna
Summary: Fin de Crisis Core : Zack macère dans le mako, et... (ou comment FFVII aurait pu avoir le parfait happy end (et n'aurait eu aucun intérêt comme jeu).)


_A/N : Ceci est un OS écrit lors des nuits du fof mais sans grand rapport avec le tout... L'idée est d'écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème donné ("humain" dans ce cas). Je n'aurais jamais posté cet OS si Myu n'avait pas insisté parce que bon... c'est trop rapide, pas vraiment crédible. Du coup, elle porte l'entière responsabilité de cet OS (sauf les fautes d'inattention, quand même.)_

* * *

_**De Retour**_

_**.**_

Reste-t-il encore des limites qu'il n'aurait pas franchi ? Reste-t-il encore une once d'humanité sur laquelle il n'a pas craché ? Reste-t-il un seul moyen, hormis les yeux des Cloud posé sur moi, pour que je me sente encore humain ?

Les souvenirs d'Aeris s'enfuient, les souvenirs d'Angeal, de mes parents, de mon passés ne sont que photographies fanées, irréelles, impossible à croire. Suis-je autre chose que souffrance ?

Mais je tiens. Je tiendrai, parce qu'en face de moi, Cloud se pose les mêmes questions, ressent le tout encore plus que moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je le sais et cela me suffit. Il faut que je tienne, il faut que je me souvienne, il faut que je reste vivant. Angeal ne l'a pas fait, et il est mort (tué par mes mains, par mon épée, parce qu'il avait abandonné, parce qu'il ne voulait plus craindre d'être un monstre).

Il faut que je tienne.

.

Lumière.

.

Un visage connu, familier (impossible, parce que je l'ai vu mourir, j'ai vu ses yeux se fermer pour toujours, j'ai vu...)

.

L'air sur ma peau.

.

Une voix que j'ai connue, familière (impossible, parce qu'il m'a dit ses derniers mots et il a disparu pour toujours, et j'ai entendu son souffle s'arrêter...)

.

D'autres voix, d'autres échos, un hélicoptère.

.

Une présence à côté de moi. Cloud ? Cloud est là, lui aussi, il dort, il ira bien, me répond la voix, et je refuse de le croire parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai, mais j'ai quand même mal partout et il faut... il faut...

J'ouvre les yeux.

« Non. »

Angeal a un sourire qui lui ressemble tellement que je dois me battre pour refuser d'y croire. Il passe une main (chaude, familière, si familière...) dans mes cheveux.

« Si. »

Et j'y crois, parce que mon corps me fait toujours aussi mal, que nous sommes sur des couchettes de fortune dans un avion qui n'a pas été prévu pour que ses passagers prennent autant de place. Je n'ai pas l'imagination assez développée pour imaginer autant de détails contrariants. Il me faut juste une dernière preuve...

J'ose me relever, j'ose m'asseoir sur le brancard qui me sert de couchette. La tête me tourne une seconde, mais mon corps répond, et les sensations gardent leur consistance. Angeal n'a pas disparu.

« Okay. Là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de quelques explications. »

Une autre voix me répond :

« Tu as manqué la révolution. »

Ce qui n'est pas une explication. Le talent de Tseng pour les phrases lapidaires n'a pas changé. Mais encore ?

« Pour faire court, reprend Angeal, conscient de mon manque d'intérêt pour les magouilles politiques, Shin-ra, puis Midgard, puis le monde entier ont été alerté des pratiques dans le SOLDAT et d'autres... irrégularités. Rufus Shinra a pris les reines de la compagnie lorsque son père a disparu. Hojo s'est enfui, et ce n'est que maintenant que nous avons pu retracer son parcours jusqu'au manoir. Il a tenté de nous échapper avec Jenova et... personne ne sait pourquoi, elle n'a pas supporté de rentrer de nouveau en contact avec l'air extérieur. »

D'accord. Certes. C'est beaucoup à assimiler, ce qui m'amène à une seconde question existentielle, parce que ce n'est pas possible que tout ce soit passé en quelques semaines :

« Depuis combien de temps ai-je macéré dans le mako ? »

Silence. Et Tseng, encore, parce que le visage de mon mentor s'est assombri :

« Trois ans. »

Non.

Non.

Non.

Et encore non.

« Trois ans ?! »

Je n'ai jamais entendu la voix qui me répond :

« Un an pour qu'Angeal puisse prévenir quelqu'un de confiance de ce qui se passait et qu'on élabore un plan. Une autre année pour mettre en place nos idées. Et une troisième pour changer le monde. Plus court, nous aurions couru à l'échec. »

Je regarde le jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un costume immaculé, assis sur son siège comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône. J'ouvre la bouche pour demander de qui il s'agit, pourquoi il ressemble autant à Lazare.

« Rufus... »

En fait, non. Le ton d'Angeal, je ne l'ai jamais entendu avant, et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir encore l'entendre, pas tout de suite. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce à quoi ils ont passé leur temps qui m'intéresse.

« Et Aerith ? Kunsel ? Les autres ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Cela dépends desquels, répond Tseng. Aerith a été d'une aide précieuse dans notre tâche. Kunsel aussi. Ils nous attendent tous les deux. Certains SOLDATS ont subi les mêmes... mutations que Génésis et Angeal, d'autres ont choisi de se rebeller contre Shinra lors des premières révélations. Nous avons dû les éliminer. »

Éliminer. Joli mot. Mais je ne dis rien, parce que je ne sais rien de ce moment. Et que je suis en vie et qu'ils sont venus me sauver. Que Cloud respire à côté de moi. Qu'Aerith m'attend, Kunsel aussi, et qui sait d'autre encore ? Comme pour me répondre, la voix de Cissnei sort des hauts-parleurs.

« Nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes. Cela va secouer, alors que tout le monde s'accroche ! »

Mes jambes me démangent. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je veux voir à quoi ressemble le monde.

J'ai hâte.


End file.
